<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Farm Like Smell by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605569">That Farm Like Smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silver Spoon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo moves into a new apartment in a new city, there was someone he could not leave behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Farm Like Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugo Hachiken sighs loudly as he lifts up a hand above his eyes shielding them from the afternoon sun so that could look over the beautiful land, somewhere in the distance he could hear the sound of the animals roaming around.</p><p>Turning his back on the land he glances over his horse he was giving as a gift at the beginning of his third year. Now he was leaving for the city once again and his horse could not follow, yet he knew that he could not bring him also. If anything he learnt in this school, it was how to say goodbye to animals.</p><p>"I'll find a good home for you, Silver Spoon." Yugo promises as he walks over to the large white and grey coloured creature, he pats its neck slightly feeling a little empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD~DX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yugo blinks at his new apartment, it was nice and spacious the only place he could get. Really he wanted a house with a bit of a garden but this was the only big thing he could afford near to his university.</p><p>Suddenly there came a knocking at his front door, spinning to face it he frowned. He had only been living in the place for two weeks and since then his neighbours had been bothering him.</p><p>As he stood in front of the door he wondered if he should just let them keep on knocking.</p><p>"Hachiken-san?!" A voice calls through the door, "Are you in?"</p><p>'If I was in I would have opened the door about now.' Yugo thinks to himself as he folds his arms over his chest, 'But I am in...'</p><p>Each every neighbour it was they give up because silence fell. He stood there for a moment feeling a little bit guilty, unfolding his arms he moved on hand up to play with his glasses as he thought about it.</p><p>"They keep on complaining about the lift..." Yugo says with a sigh, walking towards his living box he went to the first box he came to sit down beside it he starts working. There were still many boxes everywhere, the reason life had broken down was because of his heavy loads. "The owner told me that the lift can withstand a tank!"</p><p>As he places another item on the floor he turns his thought on another thing that some were saying since he moved in.</p><p>"And about the mystery noises that go bump in the night..." Yugo went on as he starts taking his belonging out and places them on the floor, "The noises are not that night right, these walls are might be reinforced..."</p><p>Another knocking sounded on his front door, this time he did not bother making his way there, he knew that he was not going to answer it. It went on for a little while however these ones too gave up and left.</p><p>"Bit rude saying my place smells like a farm..." Yugo says as he gazes to one side of the room, he had been living on a farm like a place for so long he did not notice anything any more. "Come to think of it, when I first started school and commented about the 'country' scent...'</p><p>Yugo stands and moves into the middles of the room, taking some straw off of the sofa he began to throw someone off the floorings.</p><p>"I clean this place all the time!" Yugo declares to Silver Spoon who was happily chewing on his feed, "And they did say any pet was welcome. So they have nothing to complain about really. Besides this is just until the city stable completes my registration."</p><p>Silver Spoon raises his head slightly and gazes at his owner with eyes full of trust before going back down to eating, it was that time of day again when Yugo was going to take the horse for his run until evening. It was hard work, but it was well worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>